1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to clamps generally, and more particularly, relates to a manual horizontal hold down clamp.
2. Description of Related Art
Toggle and hold down clamps have been used and known in the art for many years. The typical hold down or toggle clamp includes a clamping arm which pivots between a released and clamped position. The clamps are used to hold work pieces in place for processing, for clamping two objects to one another, or for clamping an object to a work table or other surface. Toggle and hold down clamps generally are quickly engageable and disengageable to the work piece or object being held. They also provide a considerable holding and clamping force which enables them to hold the work piece or object securely where needed. Many of these prior art clamps hold the clamp position through a variety of means, these means include maintaining the force applied to the bar or arm of the clamp. Other prior art clamps use a releasable latch assembly for a toggle clamp. Further, prior art clamps create a holding force by passing the links of the toggle clamps to an over center position, the over center position subjects the links and the pivot points of the clamp to very high loads resulting in increase wear and potential deformation of the clamp components thereby reducing the life of the clamp. There have also been problems with the prior art clamps releasing due to vibration and other unforeseen forces during the use of the clamps. Many of these prior art clamps also include several bends in the links and power arms of the clamp, thus reducing performance strength. Furthermore, many of these prior art clamps that include parts that have bends are not interchangeable and have to be put together in a predetermined manner, thus increasing the cost of labor of assembling the clamps. This also increases the number of parts needed to build the specific number of clamps in the prior art.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a new horizontal toggle hold down clamp that is more robust, has greater strength and interchangeability than prior art clamps. There also is a need in the art for a new horizontal hold down clamp that is capable of being locked in its fully released position and locked in its fully closed or clamped position.